Dein Lied sei mein
Peter hatte noch den Staub des Ackers an den Händen kleben, als er sich auf dem kleinen Dorfplatz auf einem der Steine niederließ, die dort als Sitzgelegenheit aufgestellt worden waren. Der Stein war rau und hart, worin er sich kaum von besagten Händen unterschied. Auch sie waren rau, schwielig und hart von der anstrengenden Feldarbeit. Es war lange her, dass er sich etwas Ruhe gegönnt hatte, seit seine Frau Hildegard dem Fieber erlegen war. Er wäre damals fast daran zerbrochen und hatte Gott - wenn auch still und nie in Gegenwart der Priester - dafür verflucht, dass er sie ihm weggenommen hatte. Sie war eine gute Frau gewesen. Eine bessere als ein Mann wie er es verdient hatte. Er hatte sie nie geschlagen oder gezüchtigt, aber nun wo sie fort war, wünschte er sich dennoch, nicht so mürrisch und harsch gewesen zu sein, wie er es oft gewesen war. Jedenfalls hatten alle Trauer und aller Gram nichts geholfen. Die Felder mussten bestellt werden. Zum Glück standen ihm seine beinah erwachsenen Söhne Karl und Sven dabei zur Seite. Sie waren kräftige und fleißige Burschen und dabei recht prachtvoll anzuschauen, auch wenn sie bei all der harten Arbeit keine Zeit für die Brautschau fanden. Sven allerdings hustete in letzter Zeit viel. Das machte Peter Sorgen, da es bei Hildegard genauso angefangen hatte. Er betete seitdem täglich zu Gott, dass er seinen Sohn verschonen möge und hoffte, dass er ihm ob der zornigen Worte, die er beim Tod seiner Frau gedacht hatte, nicht zu sehr zürnte. Er durfte seinen ältesten Sohn nicht auch noch verlieren. Er hatte ihn oft gebeten sich mehr Ruhe zu gönnen, aber Sven war ein Starrkopf und arbeitete trotz seines Hustens nicht weniger hart als Karl und er selbst. Dann gab es da noch seine Tochter Inga. Sie war klug und liebreizend und seinem Herzen eine Freude, aber sie war auch von zerbrechlicher Gestalt und keine so kräftige Arbeiterin wie es Hildegard gewesen war. Sollte Sven etwas passieren, so glaubte er nicht, dass sie den Hof würden halten können. Früher oder später würden sie in Schuldknechtschaft geraten oder noch Schlimmeres. All diese Sorgen hielten Peters Gedanken Tag für Tag gefangen, während seine Hände pflanzten, ernteten oder jäteten, bis er, wenn die Sonne sich senkte, in einen kurzen und zumeist traumlosen Schlaf fiel. Der einzige Grund, warum er sich heute überhaupt im Dorf befand, lag nicht etwa darin, dass er seine Ernte verkaufen wollte oder dass er neues Werkzeug benötigte - das hätte er sich ohnehin nicht leisten können. Der Grund dafür saß vielmehr direkt auf seinem Schoß in Gestalt seines achtjährigen Sohnes Thorben. Thorben, sein Jüngster, hatte wahrscheinlich am meisten unter dem Tod seiner Mutter gelitten und da er auf den Feldern ohnehin nicht viel bewirken konnte, hatte Peter ihn kurzerhand mitgenommen, als er hörte, dass gerade ein fahrender Sänger unterwegs war. Peter hatte zu diesem Zweck ein paar der wenigen Kupfermünzen eingesteckt, die er für schlechte Zeiten aufbewahrt hatte. Das schmerzte ihn fast noch mehr als die Tatsache, dass er seine Inga und seine Söhne heute mit der Feldarbeit allein ließ, aber auch Sänger wollten bezahlt werden und er hoffte, dass er Thorben so wenigstens für ein paar Stunden seinen Schmerz vergessen lassen konnte. Peter warf einen Blick über den Platz. Dort waren sicher mehr als sechzig Leute zusammengekommen, die wie er auf Steinen, zum Teil aber auch auf kleinen Hockern oder direkt auf dem Erdboden saßen. Die meisten von ihnen kannte er von seinen gelegentlichen Besuchen, er entdeckte aber auch ein paar neue Gesichter. In allen Gesichtern jedoch, ob nun bekannt oder unbekannt, sah er die gleiche Sehnsucht, das gleiche Bedürfnis nach ein wenig Zerstreuung, nach ein wenig Ablenkung vom harten, zermürbenden Alltag und den drückenden Sorgen, die für sie fast noch allgegenwärtiger waren als selbst der Herrgott. Es war schon beinah dunkel geworden, aber dank des Vollmondes und eines großen, warmen Feuers in der Mitte des Platzes konnte er die anderen Zuhörer dennoch gut erkennen, zumal auch einige Fackeln zwischen den Stühlen im Boden steckten. Die Wärme, die sie spendeten, war dabei ebenso willkommen wie das Licht. Zwar war der Winter noch weit entfernt, aber der Sommer hatte ebenfalls schon seinen Griff um das Land gelockert und während die Bäume sich von ihrem Laub entkleideten, waren die Menschen gut beraten sich in wärmere Gewänder zu hüllen. Diesen Rat hatte er auch für sich und Thorben befolgt und diesen zusätzlich in seinen eigenen, zerschlissenen aber leidlich warmen Umhang gehüllt. Er hoffte, dass es dabei helfen würde seinen Sohn warm- und das Fieber fernzuhalten. Das Fieber, welches in Thorbens blauen Augen wohnte, vertrieb der Umhang aber nicht. Zwar war darin nach wie vor tief empfundener Schmerz zu erkennen, aber zum ersten Mal glitzerte dort auch wieder etwas wie Freude. Allein dafür, dachte Peter, hatte sich der Besuch hier schon gelohnt. Während sie warteten, stieg die Spannung mehr und mehr und selbst die sonst so redseligen Dorfbewohner verfielen in bedächtiges Schweigen. Als die Sonne endgültig hinter dem Horizont versunken war und die Sterne den vollen Mond umschwirrten wie Zofen eine Königin, trat endlich der Sänger in die Mitte der Menge. Er hatte langes, dunkelbraunes Haar, das er zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte und hellgrüne Augen, in denen sich das Feuer der Fackeln spiegelte. In seiner linken Hand trug er eine Laute, in der Rechten einen Schemel. Beide waren sie besser gearbeitet als alles, was Peter je in seinem Leben an Handwerkskunst gesehen hatte. Vor allem die Laute machte mit ihren feinen Schnitzereien und Verzierungen einen überwältigenden Eindruck. Sie musste den Mann ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Genau dasselbe dürfte aber auch für seine Kleidung gegolten haben. Er trug eine braune Hose aus gut gearbeiteten Leder, ein strahlend weißes Obergewand aus feinstem Stoff und einen weiten, rot gefärbten Mantel, der - genau wie seine edlen Stiefel - kaum eine Spur vom Staub der Straße trugen. Der Sänger strahlte einen Glanz und eine Würde aus, wie er sie nicht mal bei seinem Lehnsherren zu Gesicht kommen hatte, wenn er ihm einen seiner seltenen und stets unangenehmen Besuche abstattete. Sein Lehnsherr strahlte auf seine Art auch Würde oder besser Autorität aus. Doch es war die Autorität eines Mannes, der von jetzt auf gleich die eigene Existenz vernichten konnte. Es war eine Ausstrahlung, die einen Mann durch Angst zum Gehorsam trieb. Dieser Sänger hingegen löste Bewunderung aus. Einen unbedingten Drang zur Bewunderung, wie er ihn bestenfalls bei seinem König oder dem heiligen Vater erwarten würde, die er beide noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und wohl auch nie zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Diesen Mann aber sah er sehr wohl. Und ihm gefiel, was er sah. Peter ertappte sich sogar bei dem Gedanken, dass dieser Mann eine gute Partie für seine Inga sein würde, auch wenn er sich deswegen gleich darauf wieder einen Narren schallt. Inga sollte einen anständigen Mann bekommen. Sie war ihm viel zu teuer, um sie irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Sänger feilzubieten und sei er noch so stattlich. Wie konnte er nur auf solch einen Gedanken kommen? Er schämte sich ein wenig dafür. Aber ein Blick in die Runde zeigte ihm, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der ähnliche Gedanken hegen musste. All die versammelten guten Leute des Dorfes, schmachteten ihn an und selbst Thorben betrachtete den Sänger wie eine leibhaftige Sagengestalt. Der so Bewunderte verbeugte sich knapp, aber mit geradezu höfischer Eleganz, stellte dann seinen Schemel vor dem Feuer ab, setzte sich und brachte seine Laute in Position. Aber er fing noch nicht an zu spielen. Zunächst stellte er sich vor. "Mein Name, oh ihr gutes Volk der Stadt, in die mich heut mein Weg verschlagen hat. man kennt ihn wohl als Achim Adlerflug von Sang und Sagen krieg ich nie genug. Drum leiht mir ein paar Stunden euer Ohr und seid gewiss, nichts ist mehr wie zuvor. Wenn sich das Herz mit Klang und Mut erfüllt und nur die Zeit dem Geist als Grenze gilt Doch bis die Sonne sich erneut erhebt und ihr die wohlbekannten Wege geht Beglück' ich euch mit Glanz und Heldenmut. Nehmt dies' Geschenk von Achim Adlerflug." Bachheim, das kleine, unbedeutende Dorf, in dem sie sich gerade befanden als "Stadt" zu bezeichnen war sicher die Übertreibung des Jahrhunderts und ohne Zweifel eine Schmeichelei sondergleichen. Aber sie tat ihre Wirkung. Die Zuhörer - er eingeschlossen - nahm diese Schmeichelei mit Freuden an. Das hatte nichts mit Dummheit oder Naivität zu tun, aber das Leben war hart genug - warum also sollte man etwas Gutes zurückweisen, wenn es einem schon bereitwillig angeboten wurde? In diese Gedanken hinein drangen die ersten Töne der Laute des Sängers. Ihr Klang war klar und rein. Ungleich reiner als bei den beiden anderen Sängern, die Peter bislang spielen gehört hatte. Und erst recht reiner als das Spiel von Matthias, dem Zimmermann des Dorfes, der sich ebenfalls eine grobe Laute gebaut hatte und dort gelegentlich mehr schlecht als recht etwas zum Besten gab, wenn es seine Zeit erlaubte. All das ließ sich mit dem Spiel von Achim Adlerflug in keinster Weise vergleichen. Die Melodie, die er wob, war wie ein edler Klangteppich, der zu einem hochfürstlichen Empfang ausgerollt wurde. Obschon etwas melancholisch, führte sie doch die Geister seiner Zuhörer weit weg von Mühsal und Sorge. Ein Effekt, der sich noch verstärkte, als seine Stimme hinzukam. Obwohl durchaus kräftig und männlich, war sie keinesfalls rau, sondern war von einer entrückten Zerbrechlichkeit beseelt, die irgendetwas in Peter, Thorben und den anderen zum Schwingen brachte. Etwas von der Art, wie es sonst bestenfalls in jungen Liebenden in Bewegung gerät. Während er sang, brachte Achim das Kunststück fertig, jedem seiner Zuhörer die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwerden zu lassen. "Nun hört denn ihr Leute die traurige Mär voll von Liebe, Verrat und Begehr. Die sich zutrug in Landen so fern und so fremd und die doch jedes Herz wohl erkennt." Bereits nach den ersten Worten seines Liedes, hatte er sein Publikum, in willige Verehrer verwandelt und gleichermaßen verwandelten sich seine Reime alsbald in Bilder, die wie ganz reale Ereignisse vor dem geistigen Auge eines jeden vorbeizogen. Es war einmal ein Jüngling. Es war kein Jüngling von hoher Geburt. Kein Prinz und kein Kaufmannssohn, sondern ein Spross vom niedrigsten Ast, der wohl am Baume der Menschheit wächst. Als Sohn eines Gerbers, der noch dazu überall als übler Trunkenbold bekannt und verschrien war, musste er schon früh die Härte und Kälte der Welt erfahren. Sein Vater machte oft und gerne von der Rute oder auch der bloßen Hand Gebrauch und seine Mutter, die so liebevoll wie zerbrechlich war, erlag früh einer üblen Verletzung, die sie sich bei einem Missgeschick mit dem Gerbermesser zugezogen hatte. Während unser Jüngling in so mancher Nacht heiße Tränen ob des Todes seiner Mutter vergoss, reagierte sein Vater vor allem auf zwei Arten auf das Dahinscheiden seiner Gemahlin. Mit dem noch häufigeren Griff zur Flasche und mit dem noch regeren Gebrauch der Rute. Nun weist unser Herrgott uns an, Vater und Mutter zu ehren. Aber dieses Gebot einzuhalten, fiel unserem jungen Helden immer schwerer und schwerer. Gerade als er älter wurde und die ersten Barthaare auf seinem Gesicht sprossen, stahlen sich viele dunkle Gedanken an Mordtaten und finstere Racheakte in seinen Geist. Dunkle Versuchungen, die wohl dem Mund des Satan entsprangen, vor denen der Jüngling aber nicht gänzlich sein gequältes Herz verschließen konnte. Am Schlimmsten waren diese Stimmen in jenen Stunden, in denen er sich in der Werkstatt seines Vaters betätigte. So wie es Sitte und Brauch ist, sollte er als ältester - und was dies betrifft einziger - Sohn das Handwerk seines Vaters übernehmen. Dies aber stellte sich aus verschiedenen Gründen als nicht einfach heraus. Er war mitnichten ein Faulpelz und mühte sich Tag für Tag nach Kräften und im Schweiße seines Angesichts in der von üblen Gerüchen angefüllten Werkstatt ab. Aber zu seinem Unglück zeigte er keinerlei Talent. Egal wie oft er es auch versuchte und wie oft ihn sein Vater auch mit harter Hand und harten Worten antrieb: Er erlangte doch keine wirkliche Meisterschaft, in dem was er tat. Ein weiterer Grund für die zunehmende Abneigung gegen die Profession seines alten Herren lag in der Ablehnung der Menschen um ihn herum. Wie auch bei seinem Vater, rümpfte jeder, der ihm in den Straßen der kleinen Stadt, die er seine Heimat nannte, begegnete die Nase, wann immer er ihren Weg kreuze. Nicht wenige riefen ihm sogar Schmähungen hinterher und einige machten gar das Zeichen gegen den bösen Blick, so als wäre er ein Aussätziger oder gar ein Ketzer und nicht etwa jemand, der kostbares Leder für die Stiefel und Beutel dieser ignoranten Narren herstellte. Auch wenn er nicht viel Liebe für seinen Vater oder dessen Handwerk aufbringen konnte, so fand er dies doch über die Maßen ungerecht. Dennoch lernte er mit der Zeit es zu ignorieren und den Hohn an sich abgleiten zu lassen, da er sich insgeheim schwor diesen Beruf, diesen Makel, den sein Vater ihm vererbt hatte, selbst nicht zu ergreifen. Es gab nur eine Person, deren Spott er nicht ignorieren konnte. Ihr Name war Anna. Sie war die Bäckerstochter - ein liebreizendes Mädchen mit dichtem dunkelbraunem Haar, fröhlichem Wesen und feurigen braunen Augen - und seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war er in sie verliebt gewesen. Doch auch sie hielt sich, so gut es ging von ihm fern und auch wenn er sie nie offen Schmähungen und Beschimpfungen rufen hörte, sah er die gleiche Verachtung, die ihm die anderen entgegenbrachten, auch in ihren Augen glitzern. Neben all dem gab es noch ein weiteres großes Hindernis, das der Übernahme des väterlichen Erbes im Wege stand. In Wahrheit nämlich zeigte der Jüngling gar kein Interesse daran. Sein Herz gehörte vielmehr der Musik. Diese Leidenschaft war schon durch die Wiegenlieder seiner Mutter geweckt worden und kam zu voller Blüte, als er zum ersten Mal einen fahrenden Sänger gesehen und seiner Darbietung gelauscht hatte. Eigentlich war es nicht nur die Musik an sich gewesen, die ihn fasziniert hatte. Es war vielmehr die Bewunderung, die Leidenschaft gewesen, die ein Sänger in seinen Zuhörern erwecken konnte. Eine Kontrolle über Herz und Geist, die umso absoluter war, da sie nicht auf Zwang, sondern auf Freiwilligkeit und Hingabe basierte. Seitdem wusste er, dass seine wahre Bestimmung nicht darin liegen würde stinkende Häute zu gerben, sondern darin, die Sinne und Herzen der Menschen gefangen zu nehmen. Doch da er kein Instrument besaß und auch nicht über die Mittel oder Kenntnisse verfügte, sich eines zu bauen, konnte er nicht einmal auf seinen Traum hinarbeiten. Und so bestanden seine Tage weiterhin nur aus Schmähungen, unerfüllter Liebe und endlosen, fruchtlosen Arbeiten unter der Knute seines verhassten Vaters. Nur in der Nacht konnte er - wann immer sein Leib und seine Seele nicht zu erschöpft und geschunden von den Zumutungen des Tages waren - zumindest in seiner Fantasie der sein, der er eigentlich sein wollte. Und jedesmal vor dem Einschlafen sandte er flehende Bitten an jede höhere Macht, die ihn hören möge, gleich ob es ein Engel sei, ob Gott, der Teufel, ein Geist, ein Dämon oder ein heidnischer Götze. Er bat dabei um drei Dinge. Darum, dass er endlich seine Bestimmung erfüllen, die Gunst von Anna gewinnen und die Ketten seines Vaters sprengen könne. Und letzten Endes wurde erhört. Eines Nachts, in einem Traume, der ihm gar klarer und schärfer erschien als jene Welt, die er vom Tage her kannte, suchte ihn eine Erscheinung auf. Sie war kein Nachtmahr, kein grässliches Gezücht, wie es die Menschen des Öfteren in Alpträumen plagt, sondern ein Wesen von gottgleicher Gestalt. Sie war groß, von weit höherem Wuchs gar als ein stattlicher Mann, sogar beinah so groß wie ein Kirchturm und sie leuchtete von innen heraus. Um sie herum waberten Nebel von weißer und blauer Färbung, welche die süßesten Düfte in sich bargen und unser Jüngling empfand keinerlei Angst bei ihrem Anblick. Das Gesicht der Gestalt war "Viele". Dies soll bedeuten, dass jenes Wesen keine feste Erscheinung besaß, sondern vielmehr bald als junge, hübsche Frau erschien, bald als kräftiger Krieger in Rüstung, bald als demütiger Mönch, bald als ältliches Weib und bald als verhüllter Fremder. Immer aber war es groß, leuchtend und ehrfurchtgebietend. "Was willst du von mir?" sprach der Jüngling und sah der Gestalt dabei in tintenschwarze Augen, in denen es wie von Sternen glitzerte. "Die Wünsche erfüllen, von denen du gesprochen und die du wie eine schwere Last in deiner Seele trägst.", sagte er nur, mit einer Stimme so hell und klar, dass der Jüngling weinen musste, als er sie vernahm. "Aber wie kommst du dazu, mir zu helfen? Willst du eine Gegenleistung dafür?" fragte der Jüngling schluchzend. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass ihm etwas geschenkt wurde. "Und wie willst du dies bewerkstelligen?", fügte er hinzu, "Bist du etwa Gott?" "Das sind so viele Fragen.", erwiderte das Wesen. "Nicht auf alle, doch zumindest auf die meisten werde ich dir Antwort geben." Der Jüngling widersprach nicht, denn dafür war die Stimme, die zu ihm sprach, viel zu wundervoll. Stattdessen nickte er nur ehrfürchtig. "Ich will keine Gegenleistung von dir und ich helfe dir, weil ich mich in dir erkenne. Du bist von jener Art, wie auch ich selbst es bin und wenn ich dir helfe, dann ist's ganz so als würde ich dies für mich selbst tun." die Gestalt, die gerade wieder das Antlitz der liebreizenden Frau trug, machte eine kurze Pause, wie um nachzudenken, sprach dann aber weiter. "Wer ich bin, sage ich dir nicht. Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich sehr wohl ermöglichen kann, was du dir erträumst. Gib mir deine Hand." verlangte die Gestalt und der Jüngling streckte ihr die Rechte wie im Reflex entgegen. Dann streckte das Wesen seinerseits seine Hand, die gerade einer kräftigen Männerfaust glich, aus und legte etwas in die Handfläche des Jünglings. Es handelte sich um eine schwarze Note aus einem glänzenden Material. Der Jüngling hatte so ein ähnliches Material mal bei einem Händler von der Küste gesehen, der auf seinem Weg am Markt halt gemacht hatte. Nur war es dort weiß gewesen. Weiße Perlen an Lederschnüren, die der Händler den Frauen der Stadt hatte andrehen wollen, um ihre Schönheit besser zur Geltung zu bringen. Die neugierigen Blicke waren ihm gewiss gewesen und doch hatte er an jenem Tag keine einzige davon verkauft. Die Menschen hatten gerade genug zum Leben und nicht die Mittel um solchen Flitter zu ergattern. Er aber besaß nun etwas - wenn auch lediglich im Traume - das noch viel schöner anzusehen war als die Perlenketten aus seiner Erinnerung, auch wenn es nicht weiß war, sondern so schwarz wie ein Stück des bewölkten Nachthimmels. "Nimm dies hier.", sagte das Wesen. "Nimm dies und lege es deinem Vater in den Mund. Dann werden die Dinge sich fügen, wie du es wünschst. Und nun geh und verschwende keine Zeit." Bevor der Jüngling auch nur ein weiteres Wort an die Gestalt richten konnte, zog sich der Traum sanft aus seinem Geist zurück, wie geschmeidige Finger, die ihren bislang so festen Griff lockerten. Er lag wieder in seinem Bett und stellte sich eine Menge Fragen. Zuvorderst natürlich die, die ihm das Wesen nicht beantwortet hatte. Nämlich, wer oder was es eigentlich war. Eine Frage jedoch stellte er sich nicht. Die Frage danach, ob all dies wirklich geschehen war. Denn diese Frage wurde bereits von der schwarzen Perlmuttnote in seinen Händen zufriedenstellend beantwortet. Dieser Umstand entflammte seinen Kopf mit tausend Hoffnungen und Fantasien, aber da die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen war, schlief er letztlich dennoch wieder ein und verbrachte den Rest der Nacht in traumloser Ruhe. Irgendwie ahnte er, dass er seinen Schlaf brauchen würde. Nach einem kargen Frühstück aus Getreidebrei und altbackenen Brot, gesellte er sich zu seinem Vater, der bereits wieder in der Werkstatt arbeitete. Eines musste er diesem Mann lassen: Er war ein elender Säufer und einer der gröbsten und jähzornigen Menschen, die er je kennengelernt hatte, aber er war dennoch fleißig. Selbst Wein und Bier hielten ihn nicht von seiner Arbeit ab. Sein Vater begrüßte ihn auf die gewohnt liebenswürdige Art. "Is' mei' nichtsnutziger Sohn. Auch scho' wach?" keifte er und man merkte ihm an, dass er noch immer nicht gänzlich nüchtern war. Dafür sprach auch der Bierkrug, der neben ihm stand. "Willst' keine Gelegenheit verstreich'n lass'n deine tote Mutter zu beschämen, was?" Einmal mehr stieg heiße Wut in dem Jüngling auf. Er war inzwischen an die Schmähungen seines Vaters gewöhnt, aber wann immer dieser seine Mutter erwähnte, loderte sein Zorn so heiß wie eh und je. Zuletzt hatte er seinen Vater wegen solcher Äußerungen sogar geschlagen, auch wenn er dafür selbst zehnmal mehr Prügel einstecken musste. Aber diesmal beherrschte er sich. "Warum denn streiten, Vater?", sagte er in bewusst manierlichem Ton. "Ich weiß, dass ich kein Talent für das Handwerk besitze, aber ich will mich dennoch bemühen dich nicht weiter zu beschämen und wenigstens ein Zehntel deiner Fähigkeiten zu erwerben. Doch dafür lass uns Frieden schließen. Schon um Mutter willen." Während er das sagte, trat der Jüngling langsam ein paar Schritte näher. "Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr", sagte sein Vater verächtlich. Aber wohl zum ersten Mal in all der Zeit mit ihm erkannte er etwas in seinen Augen, erkannte dort die ganze Wahrheit. Unter der versoffenen, brutalen, egoistischen Fassade, entdeckte er Schmerz, tiefen, gärenden Schmerz und dazu noch eine gehörige Portion Selbsthass. Ja, sein Vater hasste, nein verachtete sich selbst und seine Existenz. Er war ein Schwein, aber kein glückliches Schwein und aus diesem Grund gab es etwas, tief in ihm, dass sich nach der Liebe seines einzigen Sohnes verzehrte. Nach der Liebe des letzten Menschen, der ihm noch geblieben war. Der Jüngling kam noch näher und legte einen Arm um den schwitzigen, haarigen, muskulösen Rücken seines Vaters. Es war die erste Berührung seit vielen Jahren, die nicht von Gewalt geprägt war und dieser Mann, der seit Jahren in seinen eigenen Dämonen ertrank, wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Er öffnete sogar den Mund, wie um etwas zu sagen, aber der Jüngling sollte nie erfahren, ob das wirklich der Fall war und welche Worte er womöglich an ihn richten wollte. Denn in diesem Moment rammte er seinem Vater die Note in den Mund. Halb befürchtete er, dass es keinen Effekt haben würde, dass das Wesen aus seinem Traum ihn angelogen hatte, oder aber, dass das, was immer nun geschah, zu lange dauern würde. Aber seine Sorgen waren unbegründet. Kaum hatte die schwarze Note die Zunge des Mannes berührt, begann er sich zu verändern. Seine Beine begannen augenblicklich zu schrumpfen, so als würden sie sich in seinen Torso zurückziehen. Knochen knackten und sein Vater schrie vor Panik. Er schrie noch lauter, als das gleiche mit seinen Armen geschah und sein Schrei endete erst, als sein Mund plötzlich zusammenwuchs, als wäre er nichts als eine unnatürliche Wunde in seinem Kopf gewesen, während ein letzter langer Speichelfaden aus ihm hervortrat. Gleichzeitig wurde sein Kopf schmaler und schmaler, bis er sich in seiner Ausdehnung nicht länger vom Hals unterschied und nach und nach verschwanden auch die Ohren, die Nase und zuletzt die Augen aus seinem Gesicht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sich seine Beine und Arme bereits komplett in den Körper zurückgezogen und er lag nun wie eine groteske, hilflose Schildkröte auf dem Boden der Werkstatt. Als Nächstes krümmte sich sein Rücken und ein faustgroßes rundes Loch erschien in seinem Bauch, allerdings trat dabei kein Blut aus und das Loch erinnerte auch nicht an eine gewöhnliche Wunde. Muskeln, Sehnen, Haut, Knochen und Fettgewebe zogen sich einfach nur kreisförmig zurück, so als wäre dies der normalste Vorgang auf Erden. Schon vorher hatte den Jüngling eine Ahnung beschlichen, aber als sich die Darmstränge seines Vaters, aus dessen zurückgebildetem Unterleib schoben, augenblicklich trockneten, sich in sechs kleine Fäden aufteilten und geradezu mustergültig bis zu seinem Kopf spannten, hatte er Gewissheit: Er hatte sich eine Laute gewünscht und das Wesen hatte ihm eine geschenkt. Zufrieden sah er zu, wie sich die Verwandlung vollendete und sich das Fleisch seines Vaters in edles, glatt poliertes Holz verwandelte. Mitleid verspürte er kaum. Dabei fragte er sich, als er das Instrument in die Hand nahm und die wunderbar gearbeiteten Verzierungen begutachtete, die sich über dessen Korpus erstreckten, ob die Seele seines Vaters noch immer in seinem derart veränderten Körper wohnte. Aber diese Frage stellte er sich nicht aus Mitleid. Dafür hatte ihm sein alter Herr zu oft übel mitgespielt. Vielmehr hoffte er sogar, dass sein Vater fortan in der Laute eingesperrt sein würde. Dass er von nun an für den Rest seiner Tage dem Willen seines Sohnes untertan sein würde. Es schien ihm nur gerecht, denn lange genug war es andersherum gewesen. Fast zärtlich strich er über die Seiten. Ein wenig ekelte es ihn an, den alten Tyrannen auf diese Weise zu berühren. Aber der kristallklare Klang, der daraufhin an seine Ohren drang, entschädigte ihn hundertfach dafür. Und mehr noch tat es die plötzliche Gewissheit, dass sein Vater tatsächlich ein hilfloser Gefangener in dem Instrument war. Daran gab es keinerlei Zweifel, denn mit jedem Ton, den er aus der Laute hervorlockte, spürte und hörte er zugleich dessen Fassungslosigkeit, Verzweiflung und hilflose Wut. "Nun werde ich dich schlagen, Vater.", sagte er zu ihm und fing einfach an zu spielen. Dass er dies nie gelernt hatte, änderte nichts daran, dass es ihm dennoch gelang. Das Wissen darum floss einfach wie aus einer unsichtbaren Quelle in seine Finger hinein. Das Lied, welches er spielte, hatte nicht ganz die Qualität, die er von den fahrenden Musikanten gewohnt war und es war so rau und ungehobelt wie sein Vater es gewesen war, aber für jemanden, der noch nie die Laute geschlagen hatte, klang es dennoch fantastisch. Nun probierte er auch ein paar Töne zu seinem Spiel zu singen und stellte zu seinem Entzücken fest, dass er jeden einzelnen davon perfekt traf. Dabei entstand ganz wie von selbst ein Text in seinem Kopf. Ein Trinklied. Noch etwas, dass sehr gut zu seinem Vater passte. Es war zwar noch nicht ganz das, was er gewollt hatte, aber es war ein guter Anfang. Ein sehr guter. "Danke, du guter Geist aus meinem Traum", sagte er halblaut. "Danke für dein Geschenk." Die nächsten drei Tage ging er nicht aus dem Haus, sondern lernte sein neues Instrument kennen. Dabei entstanden immer wieder neue Lieder, die jedoch allesamt Trink- oder Kriegslieder waren. Inzwischen war er sich sicher, dass dies mit dem harten Wesen seines Vaters zusammenhing, aus dessen Fleisch und Geist die Laute entstanden war. Ein wenig betrübte ihn das, da ihn von jeher eher die feinsinnigeren, gefühlvollen Stücke berührt hatten und nur mit solchen - so glaubte er - würde er Annas Herz gewinnen können. Aber er war auch nicht allzu betrübt, denn er war sich sicher, dass er noch einen Weg finden würde auch solcherlei Klänge aus der Laute hervorzulocken. Immerhin hatte das Traumgeschöpf ihm doch versprochen, dass alles sich fügen würde, sobald er seinem Vater die Note in den Mund gesteckt hatte. Und bisher hatte es nicht den Anschein, als ob dies ein leeres Versprechen wäre. Als der morgen des vierten Tages angebrochen war, klopfte es an der Tür. Zunächst erschreckte dies den Jüngling zutiefst, da er sich fragte, wie er die Abwesenheit seines Vaters erklären sollte. Doch letzten Endes öffnete er dennoch. Vor der Tür stand Thorsten, ein Kunde, der wie erwartete nach seinem Vater verlangte. Der Jüngling erinnerte sich daran, dass er vor einiger Zeit eine Menge Leder in Auftrag gegeben und im Voraus dafür bezahlt hatte. Und er erwartete nun, es auch zu bekommen. Der Jüngling aber erklärte ihm - und dabei hatte er das Gefühl, dass jene Worte nicht die Eigenen waren - dass sein Vater sich, nachdem ihn vor drei Nächten die Mutter Maria im Traume erschienen war, gleich in der früh auf eine Pilgerreise nach Rom begeben hätte und wohl lange nicht zurückkehren würde. Thorsten, der sich nicht traute, ein solch frommes Verhalten zu tadeln, fragte daraufhin, ob der Jüngling die Arbeit als sein Lehrling an seiner statt vollendet hätte. Als der dies verneinte, wurde Thorsten wütend und drohte ihm mit Prügel und Strafe. Der Jüngling, der ohnehin keine befriedigende Rechtfertigung für die versäumte Arbeit parat hatte, nahm stattdessen rasch die Laute zur Hand. Thorsten zeigte sich verwirrt angesichts dieser absonderlichen Handlung und fragte den Jüngling, ob er ihm das Instrument etwa als Pfand anbieten wolle, bis er ihm die versprochene Ware liefern würde. Anstelle einer Antwort fing der Jüngling zu spielen an und kaum eine Viertelstunde später machte Thorsten sich in gutgelaunter Stimmung und ohne seine Ware auf den Weg und sprach davon sich ein Bier genehmigen zu wollen. Während der Mann sich entfernte, breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Jünglings ein zufriedenes Lächeln aus. Das Instrument hatte seine Kräfte eindrucksvoll bewiesen. Bestärkt durch diese Erfahrung beschloss er sich fortan ganz dem Dasein, als Sänger hinzugeben. Er verkaufte die Werkstatt seines Vaters, das Haus und die restlichen Waren zu einem erstaunlich guten Preis, was nicht unwesentlich daran lag, dass er jene Geschäfte durch das Spiel seiner Laute auflockerte. Von dem gewonnenen Geld kaufte er sich neue, feinere Kleidung und sogar zwei Pferde. Dazu ließ er einen großen, geräumigen Wagen anfertigen, in dem er fortan wohnte. Zunächst wurden die Schmähungen seiner Mitmenschen nur noch heftiger, aber nachdem er einige flotte Darbietungen gegeben hatte, legten sich Verachtung und Argwohn und die Herzen, wie auch die Börsen und Truhen der Menschen öffneten sich für ihn. Gleichzeitig griffen mehr und mehr seiner Zuhörer zum Bierkrug und manche von ihnen wurden sogar zu ausgemachten Säufern wie sein Vater und vernachlässigten ihr Tagewerk mehr und mehr, was der Jüngling zunächst erschreckend, dann aber überaus amüsant fand. Das Herz von Anna jedoch eroberte er nicht. Auch wenn sie sein Spiel genauso lobte wie die anderen Zuhörer, so war sie doch weit davon entfernt ihm gänzlich zu verfallen. Sie gehörte zu den wenigen Menschen, deren Seele einfach nicht ausreichend auf die ungehobelten Trinklieder ansprach, die er darbot. Menschen, die im Herzen zu feinsinnig und zu edel waren, um für diese Art von Zerstreuung empfänglich zu sein. Und so bewunderte sie zwar seine Darbietungen, lehnte aber jede seiner Avancen höflich, doch bestimmt ab. Der Jüngling jedoch konnte diese Niederlage nicht akzeptieren. All die Bewunderung, die ihm die anderen Menschen (unter ihnen auch viele junge Damen) entgegenbrachten und jeder Einfluss, den er auf sie hatte schien ihm leer und sinnlos, wenn er Anna nicht haben konnte. Erneut wurden seine Nächte dunkel und trist, wie zu der Zeit als sein Vater noch gelebt hatte und in manchen davon weinte er sich in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Letztlich aber wurde aus dieser Trauer - entstanden aus Hingabe und junger Liebe - etwas Dunkleres, Fordernderes. Er ertappte sich sogar des Öfteren dabei, wie er sich vorstellte, seine Angebetete mit Gewalt zu nehmen, erkannte aber schnell, dass es nicht das war, was er wollte. Er wollte Bewunderung und Freude in ihr Erwecken und nicht Angst und Schrecken. Also suchte er erneut Rat bei dem rätselhaften Traumwesen, klagte ihm sein Leid und seine Sehnsucht. Und einmal mehr wurde er erhört. Zumindest vermutete er das, denn er erhielt diesmal keine Vision und der Plan, der am Morgen in ihm erwacht war, hätte auch aus ihm selbst stammen können. Doch daran glaubte er nicht. Dafür erschien er ihm zu düster, zu niederträchtig und zu abwegig. Jedoch würde er ihn trotzdem in die Tat umsetzen. Das würde er ganz sicher. Es gab eine Frau in der Stadt, Marie war ihr Name. Sie hatte bereits einige Winter gesehen, war aber lange noch keine Greisin, auch wenn die Blüte ihrer Jugend vorüber war. Sie hatte vor Jahren ihren Mann verloren und kurz darauf ihre beiden Kinder und verdiente seitdem ihr karges Brot mit Näharbeiten und gelegentlichen Almosen. Viele in der Stadt mochten sie. Sie war eine gute Seele, war immer hilfsbereit und hatte stets ein freundliches Wort auf den Lippen. Auch sie war auf ihre Art eine Sängerin. Keine Gute gewiss, aber dafür eine leidenschaftliche. Und am liebsten sang sie Lieder von Sehnsucht, Trauer und Liebe, wann immer sie, welche aufgeschnappt hatte. Es war deshalb nicht schwer gewesen, sie zu überzeugen ihr ein Lied darbringen zu dürfen. Zwar hatte sie, wie auch Anna, zu jenen gehört, die ihm nicht verfallen waren, aber als ein Mensch, der die Musik liebte, hatte sie dennoch seinem Angebot nicht widerstehen können. Für seinen Besuch hatte er die Nacht gewählt und sie hatte ihn hereingebeten, was ihm sehr entgegenkam, da er nicht wollte, dass der Rest der kleinen Stadt etwas von dem erfuhr, was nun folgen würde. Sie bot ihm an, auf einem kleinen Stuhl Platz zu nehmen und reichte ihm sogar ein Stück Brot. Der Jüngling nahm beides dankend an, setzte sich gegenüber seiner Gastgeberin, die ebenfalls Platz genommen hatte hin und begann zu spielen. Er wählte dieses Mal ein Lied von Krieg und Heldentum, da er hoffte, dass es mehr Interesse in Marie wecken würde als eines seiner ungehobelten Trinklieder. Es trug den Namen "Schwerter im Morgenlicht" und es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Zwar war sie nicht wirklich begeistert, lauschte aber dennoch aufmerksam seinem Gesang und den Klängen, die aus der wundervoll verzierten Laute sprudelten und genau darauf hatte der Sänger gehofft. Nach der zweiten Strophe begann er ihr tief in die Augen zu sehen und ersetzte den eigentlich vorgesehenen Reim durch die Worte "... dein Lied sei mein". Der Effekt trat sofort ein. Die Haut am Körper der zierlichen Frau wölbte sich mit einem Mal nach vorn und schwoll an wie eine mit zu viel Wasser gefüllte Schweinsblase. Dann öffneten sich ihre Poren und ein Strom von Blut brach durch ihre Haut und bewegte sich in vielen kleinen, durch die Luft schwebenden, schlangengleichen Rinnsalen auf die Laute zu, die sie durstig und gierig in sich aufnahm. Während dies geschah, spielte der Jüngling einfach fröhlich und beschwingt weiter. Am Ende der vierten Strophe war von Marie nichts weiter übrig als eine staubtrockene, papierartige Hülle, die - als sich der Sänger hinabbeugte und sie vorsichtig berührte - sofort in Luft auflöste. Marie gab es nicht mehr. Ihre bescheidene Behausung, die nach dem Tod ihrer Familie so einsam geworden war, würde nun gänzlich leer sein. Doch vielleicht hatte sie nun eine neue Heimstätte gefunden. Es war nun an der Zeit genau dies herauszufinden. Also schlug der Sänger die Laute ein weiteres Mal und vernahm entzückt, wie die traurige, flehende Stimme von Marie in seinem Geist erklang. Was sie ihm sagen wollte, verstand er nicht, genauso wenig wie bei seinem Vater, denn statt ihrer Bitten um Hilfe und Gnade trug ihre Stimme Lieder. Lieder von Liebe, Sehnsucht und Kummer. Lieder, mit denen er Annas Herz im Sturm erobern würde. Und genauso kam es. Ausgestattet mit den neuen Liedern und der berührenden Traurigkeit und Zerbrechlichkeit der bedauernswerten Marie in der Stimme, fiel es ihm Leicht auch Anna für sich zu gewinnen. Ihr Widerstand schmolz wie Schnee in der Sonne und bereits wenige Tage danach wurden sie vor den Augen eines von Liedern trunkenen Priesters Mann und Frau. Niemand, nicht einmal ihr Vater oder ihre Mutter widersprachen seinem Wunsch Anna zu ehelichen. Er war nun der wahre und einzige Herrscher der Stadt und die Menschen huldigten ihm stets mit Applaus und reichen Geschenken. Und nicht anders war es mit Anna. Ihre Ehe war perfekt. Anna las ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab und tat alles was er verlangte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wenn der Einfluss der Laute nachließ und sie doch einmal zu widersprechen drohte, brauchte er nur ein rasches Lied zu spielen, um diesen Widerspruch zu unterdrücken. Mit der Zeit ging er dazu über ihr jeden Morgen, jeden Mittag und jeden Abend ein Ständchen zu geben. Ähnlich hielt er es - sicherheitshalber - mit allen Bewohnern der Stadt. Jeder von ihnen hatte sich zu festen Zeiten auf dem Marktplatz einzufinden und seinem Spiel beizuwohnen. Eine Zeitlang genoss er diese absolute Bewunderung und Kontrolle, jedoch wurde sie ihm zunehmend langweilig. Jeder Konflikt, jede Mühsal, jede Aufregung war aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Besonders störte ihn dies in seiner Ehe mit Anna. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre er mit einer Marionette zusammen, die jede Bewegung nachvollzog, die er ihr befahl. Deshalb beschloss er etwas auszuprobieren, um wieder ein wenig Spannung in seinen Alltag zu bringen. Er lud seine Schwiegereltern für den Abend des heiligen Sonntag zum Essen ein. Natürlich folgten sie dieser Einladung mit Freuden und Anna bereitete ein üppiges Mal vor, was ihr angesichts der dauernden Spenden, die ihm seine Bewunderer vorbeibrachten und da Anna ohnehin eine gute Köchin war, nicht sonderlich schwerfiel. Sie kochte mit Liebe. Nicht mit der Liebe zu ihren Eltern, sondern mit der bedingungslosen, magisch erzeugten Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand. Als der Abend des Essens gekommen war, war die Stimmung gut. Es wurde frohen Herzens gelacht, gescherzt und gegessen und Anna freute sich offensichtlich ihre Eltern wiederzusehen, was wohl auch daran lag, dass er ihr den ganzen Tag über ganz bewusst kein Lied vorgespielt hatte. Dadurch schien die unnatürliche Fixierung auf ihn bereits nachzulassen und sie konnte auch wieder anderen Menschen ernsthafte Beachtung schenken. Trotzdem war der Bann nicht ganz gebrochen und sie sprach zu ihren Eltern voller Stolz und Euphorie über ihren wunderbaren, liebenswerten, edlen Ehemann. Als der Nachtisch aufgetragen war, nahm er eines der scharf geschliffenen Fleischmesser zur Hand, die ihm der örtliche Schmied überlassen hatte und schnitt seinen Schwiegereltern ohne Zögern die Kehle durch. Es war interessant Annas Reaktion zu beobachten. Er sah das Entsetzen in ihren Augen, die Wut über die Tat, das Bedürfnis, ihn für seine Mordtat der Gerichtsbarkeit zu übergeben. Aber letztlich tat sie nichts dergleichen. Sie hielt nur weiter regungslos seine Hand, wie sie es fast den ganzen Abend über getan hatte und als er sie fragte: "Liebst du mich?" antwortete sie nur mit einem leise gehauchten "Ja". Er lächelte und befahl ihr daraufhin, ihre Eltern zu vergraben. Sie gehorchte. Danach aber, weinte sie dann letztlich doch so bitterlich, dass er es am Ende nicht mehr länger ertragen konnte. Er trocknete ihre Tränen mit einem Lied. Seit diesem grausamen Experiment hielt er Anna wieder vollkommen unter seiner Kontrolle. Im Grunde schämte er sich für das, was er ihr angetan hatte. Ja, er verachtete sich selbst sogar dafür. Das wurde ihm mehr und mehr bewusst und deshalb versuchte er ihr diesen Schmerz zu nehmen, indem er mehr und mehr Stücke für sie spielte. Doch alles was er damit erreichte, war ihr Selbst zu zerstören. Sie so tief unter Tönen und Harmonien zu begraben, bis sie ihre innere Stimme nicht mehr länger hören konnte. Als er merkte, was er bei ihr anrichtete und das ihre Bewegungen, Handlungen und Worte immer hölzerner und puppenhafter wurden, hörte er damit auf, die Laute in ihrer Gegenwart zu erklingen zu lassen. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Drei Tage verstrichen, dann eine ganze Woche und noch immer tat Anna nichts aus eigenem Antrieb, sprach kein einziges Wort, wenn er es nicht verlangte und tat keinen Schritt ohne fremden Befehl. Das Einzige, was sie noch von Zeit zu Zeit tat, war leise ein ganz bestimmtes Lied zu singen. Er kannte dieses Lied. Es war das Stück, mit dem er sie zuerst bezirzt hatte. Anna, das begriff er nun in aller Klarheit, war tot. Das, was da neben ihm schlief, was für ihn kochte und ihm erzählte, was er hören wollte, war nichts als eine ausgeschabte Hülle, die allein von jenem Lied bewegt wurde, welches ihre ureigene innere Melodie ersetzt hatte. Sie WAR nun dieses Lied. Und wie das Lied war sie eine zutiefst traurige Schöpfung. Während er ihr so in das starre und schablonenhaft lächelnde Gesicht sah, begriff er noch etwas. Er hatte sie nie geliebt. Er hatte lediglich sich selbst geliebt. Natürlich hatte ihn ihr Körper angesprochen und irgendetwas an ihr hatte auch seine Hormone zum Tanzen gebracht. Aber was er gefühlt hatte, ging letztlich kaum über reines, animalische Begehren hinaus. Auch wenn sein Sängerherz ihm seine rücksichtslose Lust in edle Gewänder gehüllt und zur reinen Liebe verklärt hatte, auch wenn er sie sich auf subtilere Weise untertan gemacht hatte, so hatte er ihr doch am Ende mehr geschadet als es jeder grobe Lüstling es je gekonnt hätte. Doch seine Reue kam spät und alles was er noch tun konnte, war das Lied zu seiner Quelle zurückzubringen. Also spielte er ein letztes Mal für sie und holte die fleischgewordene Melodie in seine Laute zurück, während das noch immer bezaubernde aber nun gänzlich leere Fleisch ihres Körpers wie ein nasser Sack auf den Boden klatschte. Niedergeschlagen trat er nach Draußen. Die letzten Tage war er nach seinen Konzerten auf dem Marktplatz, die er ungerührt fortgesetzt hatte, immer schnell in seinen Wagen geflüchtet, um nach Anna zu sehen und hatte sich nicht weiter um das Verhalten der Stadtbewohner gekümmert. Umso mehr schockierte ihn deshalb, was er nun sah, als er hinaus in das späte Nachmittagslicht trat. Sein letztes Konzert hatte er diesmal am frühen Morgen gegeben und doch saßen sämtliche Bewohner des kleinen Städtchens noch immer genauso da, wie er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Ihre Augen und Gesichter waren matt und ausdruckslos. Unter einigen von ihnen hatten sich stinkende Lachen von Unrat und Jauche gebildet und aus ihren Kehlen drangen leise verschiedene Lieder hervor. Kaum hörbar und doch präsent, so als würde die Äste in einem von Wind bewegten Wald leise miteinander tuscheln. Es waren die Lieder, die er in sie hineingepflanzt hatte. Die Lieder, die sie innerlich ausgehöhlt hatten. Er hatte - in seinem Wahn - seine gesamte Heimatstadt getötet. Der Jüngling sank auf die Knie. Er verfluchte sich selbst und er verfluchte die Laute in seiner Hand, die Laute, die einmal sein Vater gewesen war und deren Anblick ihm nun zutiefst zuwider war. Vor allem aber verfluchte er den Dämon aus seinem Traum und bat ihn doch gleichzeitig flehend und demütig darum, den Fluch aufzuheben und all den Menschen um ihn herum ihr Leben zurückzugeben. Aber er erhielt keine Antwort. Der Dämon strafte ihn, der sich so nach Musik verzehrt hatte, mit Schweigen. Er saß lange einfach nur da, wartete auf eine Antwort und starte auf die leeren Hüllen der Stadtbewohner, während die Sonne nach und nach hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Als er begriff, dass er keine Antwort erhalten würde, beschloss er zumindest diese unselige Laute zu zerschmettern. Vielleicht würde ja das seine Schandtaten wieder gut machen. Oder zumindest einen Teil davon. Aber seine Finger gehorchten ihm in dieser Sache nicht. Er hätte sich leicht einreden können, dass dies an irgendeiner finsteren Magie lag. Dass die Laute ihn auf ihre Art so beherrschte wie all die armen Menschen um ihn herum. Aber diese Art der Selbsttäuschung hatte er inzwischen hinter sich gelassen. Der wahre Grund für sein Zögern war, dass er das Instrument nicht zerstörten WOLLTE. Die Laute war das einzige, was ihm noch geblieben war und er wusste, dass allein sie ihn zu etwas Besonderem machte. Das konnte er nicht aufgeben und er würde es auch nicht aufgeben. Aber dafür fasste er einen Schwur, während er mit den Worten "Eure Lieder seien mein" die lebensspendenden Klänge aus den Leibern der Stadtbewohner heraussaugte: Er würde nie mehr eine Seele zerstören. Nie wieder. Er würde sie alle in dieser Laute sammeln, wo sie für immer in Sicherheit sein würden. Wo die ihr gesamtes einzigartiges Wesen bewahrt werden und die Schönheit ihrer Stimmen nie verstummen würde. Achim Adlerflug beendete sein langes Lied mit einem letzten Akkord, der noch ein paar Sekunden durch die Nacht hallte. Dann zog die Stille in Bachheim ein. ~o~ Es hatte kurz wehgetan als Peters Haut von seinem eigenen Blut gedehnt und schließlich zum Platzen gebracht worden war. Er hatte Panik und Entsetzen gespürt als er - bevor das Austrocknen seiner Augen und seines Gehirns dies unmöglich gemacht hatten - den roten Strom gesehen hatte, der sich von ihm, seinem Sohn Thorben, und allen anderen Zuhörern zur Laute des Sängers bewegte, als wäre dieser eine Spinne in der Mitte ihres karmesinroten Netzes. Es war wirklich schrecklich gewesen. Doch noch viel schrecklicher war die Sorge um seinen Sohn gewesen, dessen kleiner Körper sich vor Angst und Schmerzen gewunden hatte. Aber all das lag nun hinter ihm. Auch wenn sein Körper nicht mehr länger existierte, hielt er seinen Sohn im Arm, spürte seine Nähe und sein Vertrauen in ihn. Rings um sich sah er nichts als Schwärze und doch wusste er, dass er nicht allein war. Dieser Ort war nicht der Himmel - schon allein, weil seine Tochter und seine älteren Söhne nicht bei ihm waren - und er hatte sich nicht ausgesucht hier zu sein. Aber es war auch kein trostloser Ort. Denn überall um ihn herum ... ... war Musik. Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Romantischer Horror Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas